


SSPB-014: Ladybug: Curse of the Black Cat

by StellarStylus



Series: StellarStylus Plot Bunny farm [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Mask of The Phantasm, Batman: The Animated Series, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarStylus/pseuds/StellarStylus
Summary: Plot bunny one-shot, up for adoption. When Ladybug is wrongly accused of eliminating the city's greediest and most ruthless criminals, she needs to finds the true culprit... and at the same time, contend with the return of an old flame: the bright young man she loved back in her school days. Rated T to be safe. Parody of the movie BATMAN: MASK OF THE PHANTASM
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: StellarStylus Plot Bunny farm [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	SSPB-014: Ladybug: Curse of the Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miraculous, which belongs to Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon and Method Animation. Furthermore, this is the concept for a Miraculous parody of the animated movie Batman: Mask of the Phantasm.

"I'm telling you, citizens, this is vigilantism at its worst!" the young blonde woman declared to the crowd of reporters and onlookers. "As if Ladybug's usual antics weren't crazy enough, now she's leaving bodies behind! This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry, Councilwoman," the Paris police commissioner said, "but you can't blame Ladybug for what happened to Bob Roth."

"Why not?" Councilwoman Chloé Bourgeois said, throwing up her arms as she turned on the police commissioner. Turning back to the crowd again, she continued: "She's a loose cannon! And it's not just my opinion, either! Lots of people — including the police, I might add — think she's just as crazy as the criminals she brings in!"

Chloé gesticulated some more as she walked forward, declaring to the crowd, "What kind of city are we running when we have to depend on the support of a potential madwoman!?"

And then, because she couldn't resist laying it on thick, Chloé also then added, "And let's not forget that it's been years now since they've both appeared, and she _still_ hasn't been able to bring in that joker 'Farfalla' yet! How hard could it be to track down and drag in some madwoman in a purple butterfly suit!?"

The crowd shouted, swarming closer to Councilwoman Bourgeois to ask her more questions…

In a certain superhero's secret lair, a TV screen switched off after that part.

"Such garbage, Marinette!" an elderly Chinese man exclaimed to the only other occupant in the room. "You're the smartest and cleverest person I know." And then, as an afterthought, he added, "By the way, I've cleaned all your spare Ladybug suits and put away the exploding gas bombs."

"Thank you, Master Fu," she said with a smirk.

Marinette was working at her secret lair's supercomputer, and her personal AI assistant — what everyone these days called a "kwami" because some clever smart-aleck had coined the term at their creation — was all ready to go and help out.

"Tikki, analyze this for me, please," she told the kwami.

"Sure thing, Marinette!" Tikki chirped, and within a few moments, the machine began spitting back results on the screen.

"What is all that?"

Marinette was rambling something about "long polymers" and all these other scientific terms which Fu was definitely certain didn't exist when he was her age, but he pretended to follow along all the same. His apprentice and ward had a brilliant mind which could be scary at times, and he knew that she would solve this riddle as well.

"Of course," Fu said dazedly, clearing his throat.

_(Later that evening...)_

In the airspace above Charles de Gaulle Airport, one private jet in particular was carrying a very special passenger.

"My plane should be landing any minute now," a young man was saying over the phone. "It will be good to see you again, Chloé."

"You too," Chloé Bourgeois replied from her large, posh office. "And don't worry about a thing, we'll clear out these old family finances. Don't forget, you've got a rich and powerful city councilwoman on your side."

And then, because she couldn't resist bringing up better times in the past, Chloé then added, "Remember how I helped you get into Collège François Dupont way back when? This will be just as easy, if not easier!"

"Heh, thanks Chloé," the young man chuckled, allowing her to indulge in nostalgia as she was wont to do. "I can't believe it's been ten years," he murmured.

"Why, are you thinking of looking up any of the riff-raff from way back when?" Chloé asked, allowing her elitist attitude to show through as it sometimes did. "Especially any… shall we say, old flames?"

The young man looked at the magazine in his hand, with a front cover proudly displaying France's new style queen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, for some bold and clever new contribution of hers to the fashion world.

In his eyes, it was almost like she was looking straight up at him, with those pretty bluebell eyes of hers which a man could just sink into…

"Oh, come on, Chloé, don't worry about it," he said, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince his childhood friend over the phone. "She's… ancient history," he said with finality, shoving the magazine into the holder in the seat in front of him.

"That's good to know," Chloé purred. "I'll see you when you land."

After they both hung up, the young man glanced back to the slot which held the now-hidden magazine. All the memories threatened to come rushing back…

"Plagg?" he called out.

"Yes, Adrien?" a small voice from his smartphone purred.

"When we land and you're connected to the network again, please go into my live feed to block any articles about a person named Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Sure thing, kid," the kwami in the shape of a green-eyed black cat replied, and with a beep, he vanished again.

Adrien Agreste leaned back in his seat. He had nothing against his old girlfriend, he really didn't… but there was only so much of the past he could confront at any one given time.

 _Even now, after all these years, Father is still dictating what I do,_ he thought to himself.

Hopefully, after he came back to take care of some personal business, he could finally leave it all behind him for good…

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: If there's one movie which I wish I had seen in theaters at the time, it was Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. A tie-in movie to the groundbreaking Batman: The Animated Series but which also stands solidly on its own, it's one of the best Batman movies ever made… even, dare I say it, rivalling any of the live-action Batman movies to date. GO WATCH IT!
> 
> So yeah, imagine Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the place of Bruce Wayne, Wang Fu in the place of Alfred Pennyworth, Adrien Agreste in the place of Andrea Beaumont, Chloé Bourgeois in the place of Arthur Reeves, etc. (And, oh look, I still managed to work in Tikki and Plagg!)
> 
> And given how I have this "Farfalla" villain (whose name is the Italian word for "butterfly") as a stand-in for the Joker, I think you can guess who THAT is…. (Thank you, "Timetagger" episode with all its hints, for THAT little bit of inspiration there…)


End file.
